commoonityfandomcom-20200215-history
Jayboot
Jayboot Overview The Overvoid/Flashpoint reboots the timelines of the DCU. The Writer has made a single change; the colour of a butterfly’s wing. This leads to everything changing. RP ???: (Several months previous) Zhadow, Jason, Bullet and Kairos are RPed. RP #1 (0 DAYS) (01/01 YEAR 0, 2007) THE ENDLESS are unchanged. LUCIFER, MICHAEL, PRESENCE, MAZE, and ELAINE BELLOC are unchanged. CAPTAIN KRYPTON is unchanged. Establishment of characters such as The Flash, Hal Jordan, Renegade, Charlie Sue, Batman, Lucifer, Captain Krypton, Zhadow, Superman, John Plex (MEGAPLEX), Richard Loic Deathstroke’s first city contract. Renegade's first night out. CK and Charlie Sue meet. RP #2 (1 WEEK) (08/01 YEAR 0) General formation of characters, Barry, Hal, Batman, etc. established. Black Atom and Flash meet and defeat time-slowing Surgeon ‘Yahweh’ after meeting in STAR Labs. A red/yellow blur is seen throughout Central City. Lois Lane reports about ‘superheroes’, and the Superman. Captain Atom is referenced, as is CK, who Flash has noticed. RP #3 (8 DAYS) (09/01 - 10/01 YEAR 0) Edward Nygma is accepted into Wayne Enterprises, where he begins work on his EMP. He hires the Red Hood Gang to kill Bruce Wayne. The Red Hood Gang is blackmailing people of influence in Gotham City. Superman is abducted from the MARVEL expedition ship by CK and taken to CK’s base for imprisonment within a red solar chamber. Carmine Falcone meets with Red Hood One, which is interrupted by Renegade, who goes on a killing spree. Zhadow and Renegade get into a fight, the GCPD arrive and Carmine Falcone has Renegade in his clutches. Bruce's uncle, Philip Kane, offers Bruce to come back to the company, so Wayne Enterprises gets better publicity. Bruce declines. Batman intercepts an illegal weapons shipment by Carmine Falcone, which is overseen by Abdullah Bahri. The Red Hood Gang also intercepts a shipment on the same cargo ship, and escape with a Wayne Enterprises weapon. Bahri is taken back to Falcone. RP #4 (11 DAYS) (12/01 YEAR 0) CK discusses rising superheroes under the guise of Henry Cask on a live news show. He showcases images of Zhadow, Superman, Flash, (potentially) Batman and Black Matter. He invites any superheroes to come to him to present their case. Superman and Black Matter do so - they are clearly inexperienced in politics. RP #5 (14 DAYS) 15-16/01 YEAR 0) Zhadow, Jason, Kairos, and Lewis meet each other in the diner. Zhadow and Jason were talking about Batman, when Lewis and Kairos both eavesdropped and joined in. After they left, Stephanie Roxanne Rouge talked to Zhadow and Jason, and now believes their names to be Jesus and Cody. She attempted to kill Jason. After gathering forces from the GCPD, Johnathan Crane, the Scarecrow, raids the ACE Chemicals plant, and his men get into a firefight with the Red Hood Gang. Batman and Renegade soon arrive. Batman seemingly takes down Red Hood One and ties him to the railing, but Red Hood One escapes with the railing on his back. Batman and Renegade are joined by Wildcat, who repeatedly kills himself to gain youth. Scarecrow sprayed both Batman and Wildcat, who took turns fighting Renegade. After escaping into the sewers, Scarecrow returns to Arkham Asylum. Batman cures both himself and Wildcat of the fear toxin, and then takes Renegade back to his compound, to keep in a cell. After his uncle Philip Kane reaches out to him, Bruce Wayne meets him and Harvey Dent at the Gotham City Museum of History. Philip invites them both to a party held at Wayne Manor, and Harvey keeps talking about his campaign for district attorney, and how he needs money. Bruce agrees to the party, in hopes of finding out his uncle’s connection to the Red Hood Gang. He then meets Edward Nygma for the first time, and they talked near the sphinx. Bruce then was interrupted one more time, this time being Clark Kent, a reporter for the Daily Planet. They talked about Wayne Enterprises. It’s party time. Bruce, Harvey Dent, Philip Kane, Henry Cask, and other rich socialites meet at Wayne Manor for a formal party. The party is nearly crashed by Martian Manhunter, but Henry Cask puts him in his place. The party is then crashed by the Red Hood Gang. Red Hood One murders Philip Kane in front of everyone, and then proceeds to light the Manor ablaze. The fire is put out, but the Red Hood Gang is gone. Then the Incredible Hulk shows up, and Batman gets his DNA. Captain Krypton brings him away from the party, into an unknown location. RP #6 (17 DAYS) (19-20/01 YEAR 0) CK travels to the end of time to talk to Time Trapper. Time Trapper has set an alarm system to keep CK safe. The Flash stops Captain Cold from robbing a bank, confiscating his cold gun and meeting him for the first time. GLs Hal Jordan and Sinestro stop Yahweh from taking a Vaki host after he breaks into STAR Labs. They arrest Yahweh and imprison him on Oa and let the Vaki go free with Richard Loic. After hearing rumors of a super powered Kryptonian, Darkseid, the ruler of Apokolips, assigns Glorious Godfrey a mission to infiltrate Earth and learn all he can. The GLs went to investigate Glorious Godfrey’s Boomtube where they met Blackman and Charlie. Sinestro is shunned by the Guardians after Hal informs them of his dictatorship and he forms the Sinestro Corps after other Lanterns follow his banishment and he asks the Weapons of Qward to make him a weapon to rival the GL ring. Atrocitus recruits for the Red Lanterns. In the Stronghold, Banner is able to establish contact with Reed, who sends him the blueprints for a device which can shunt him between the Baxter Building and DC. Banner chooses to stay in DC for science. RP #7 (19 DAYS) (20-22/01 YEAR 0) Parasite battles with Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman in Metropolis. He is defeated and Batman takes a sample of his cells for power detection. Batman begins research into a containment unit but just gets WW to take him to Themyscira for containment. Captain Atom comes to Gotham searching for superheroes. He meets WW, Charlie, Resurrection Man and MMH (Blackman). Blackman changes names to Bronze Wraith and Captain Atom tries to teach Charlie more about MMing. They depart gradually. Bizarro Supreme goes to CK to try to help him, and CK is reluctant to work with him due to his impulsive behaviour. RP #8 (26 DAYS) 29/01 YEAR 0) Carmine Falcone puts a bounty on Jacob Myadiel’s head. Deadshot and Eduardo Flamingo both attempt to claim it. Deadshot keeps Jacob paralyzed on the ground, while Eduardo decapitates him and sends a picture to Carmine, to collect the reward. He then eats Jacob’s face, which made Deadshot decide to leave. After Jacob healed from his injuries, he attempted to kill Eduardo. However, Eduardo turned himself in, right before a new vigilante attempted to stop Jacob. RP #9 (30 DAYS) (30/01 - 01/02 YEAR 0) Aquaman comes to the surface after a long time, venturing out. He meets Nathaniel and they talk. Scarecrow develops a new strain of FT. Batman develops new countermeasures. Batman infiltrates ACE Chemicals after detecting activity. He scanned the chemicals they were making and found them to be highly acidic/corrosive, and planted explosives in the chemical vats to force the chemicals into being airborne, burning RHG members inside ACE. He then broke in, took out the remaining members, and faced off with Red Hood One. The platform they stood began to fall apart, and Batman held out a hand for RHO to grab. RHO refused, smiling as he leapt into a chemical vat. Batman took his last shot, trying to wrap RHO’s leg with a Batarang cable, but the chemicals burned it. RHO seemingly burned/drowned in the chemicals and Batman was impacted permanently. Batman made a scanner for (CK’s) solar radiation to locate it, finishing his Batcave too. He turned Renegade into the GCPD with a warning to keep him imprisoned to Jim Gordon. Azrael has been increasing in activity, causing lots of murders. Captain Atom broke apart a meteor above Gotham into snow, saving it, before Atrocitus and the RL Corps arrived to invade Earth. Hal Jordan and Nathaniel fought Atrocitus for a while as heroes in respective cities (i.e. Batman in Gotham and Flash is Central City) fought off the invasion. Hal Jordan made a permanent enemy of Atrocitus as the GL Corps were called in and fought off the RLs and Atrocitus. Hal Jordan taught Nathaniel a lot about the human spirit through his words before they parted ways. Gabriel and Nathaniel visit Lucifer in Lux, where they talk for a while, and Lucifer tells them God is scared of Genesis. Zauriel arrives and more talking follows. Gabriel and Zauriel depart and Preacher arrives, leaving Lucifer, Nathaniel and Preacher to talk. Nathaniel wishes Preacher good luck on fucking up God before leaving, and Lucifer agrees to help Preacher find God by uniting with his brother Michael. RP #10 (35 DAYS) (05/02 YEAR 0) Renegade has been processed and sent to Arkham Asylum. Scarecrow performs experiments with the fear toxin on him regularly, presumably intruding upon his psyche. Richard Loic breaks into his cell through the Shadow Dimension and takes Renegade to a segment analogous to “Vaki Hell”. Batman calls for help as he noticed forces beyond his pay grade took one of his convicts. Many heroes respond, especially after Richard Loic initiates a Vaki invasion, including Superman, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Beppo, Hal Jordan, Bronze Wraith (MMH), Booster Gold and Spectre. The heroes fight the Vaki outside as other heroes fight Vaki around America.' ' RP #11 (35 DAYS) (05/02) Aquaman, Flash, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Beppo and Hal Jordan fight in Arkham, while Hawkgirl fights in Gotham. The group are pulled into the Shadow Dimension by Richard Loic. The group allow the SD to bring them out, but Hal Jordan resists, and journeys into the SD to save Renegade and its other prisoners. Richard Loic finds him inside and the two battle it out. In the middle of the fight, Loic brings Aquaman to the Shadow Dimension, after injuring him gravely. Aquaman goes insane from the torture in the Shadow Dimension, having halloucinations about the “Moon-Men.” Hal Jordan uses all of his ring’s power to resist Richard Loic’s reality-warping within the Shadow Dimension and save the prisoners and Aquaman. His ring explodes in the fight as he pushes it more and more, and Hal is forced to create a will-projection of himself to defeat Loic. Hal escapes the SD with most of the prisoners and Loic under his arrest. Warp gives the Guardians of Oa prisoner bags that can hold Vaki prisoners. Loic and the rest of the Vaki are held in these bags on Oa. RP #12 (42 DAYS) (12/02) Imperator of the Veil establishes a nation on an island, and Bizarro Supreme scouts it for Captain Krypton. Edward Nygma announces himself as The Riddler, and disables the power grid in Gotham City. Don Maroni hires Deathstroke to kill Jacob Myadiel, so he looks better than Don Falcone. Deathstroke and Jacob engage in a fight in Kate Kane’s apartment. Deathstroke is aided by Detective Chimp and Wildcat, who are on hardcore drugs (cocaine, LSD). Deadshot also arrives, wanting to complete Don Falcone’s contract. Deathstroke eventually chops Jacob into 300 pieces, puts him into a Promethium box that heats to 3000 degrees Kelvin, and delivers the box to Maroni, who pays him with a tip. Category:DC